30 leyes de Murphy
by Woman in red
Summary: [ShinichixRan] Colección de oneshots, basados en treinta leyes de Murphy. / No hay nada más respetable que una maldad antigua: El engaño es, de todas, la más antigua maldad. Más vieja que la prostitución, la avaricia y el pan. Pero todos, ingenuamente, la toman por una perfecta babieca, que no se da cuenta de una mentira que tiene, desde el comienzo, frente a sus narices.
1. El que duda, probablemente tenga razón

_Tabla:__ 30 leyes de Murphy_

_Tema: #2: El que duda, probablemente tenga razón._

_Rating: _K

_Nota: _¡Yerba mala nunca muere! Rin siempre vuelve. Esta vez, con un reto de la comunidad de livejournal 30vicios. Tomé la tabla de las 30 leyes de Murphy y las voy a aplicar a Detective Conan, específicamente a mi pareja predilecta, Shinichi y Ran. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

_#2: El que duda, probablemente tenga razón_

**Cierra la boca y parece un idiota. Ábrela, y confírmalo.**

Era de ese tipo de días en los que uno llega a pensar que Murphy era un optimista.

En ese momento, no se me ocurrió alzar la voz. Lo que quiero decir… No es que no pueda hacerlo. De hecho, mi voz se podría haber elevado algunas octavas más y, sin lugar a dudas, hubiera logrado que la clase me preste atención.

Pero siempre corría con la suerte de que, si abría la boca, era para equivocarme. Una, y otra, y otra vez. Esta no era la fortuita excepción, ni mucho menos.

– Cuarenta y dos – Respondió Sonoko, sonriéndome abiertamente. A modo de disculpa, claro. Porque la respuesta a la pregunta de la maestra estaba en mi cuaderno, y _no_ en el de ella.

No, Ran. Violentarse contra una mesa está mal. Muy mal. Suspiré. Violentarse contra objetos inanimados es _inútil_. Violentarse contra seres humanos es _ilegal_.

– Correcto, Suzuki-kun – Murmuró la docente, mirando extrañada a Sonoko, acción que no era para nada cuestionable. Ella no solía prestar la más mínima atención a las clases de matemática. Probablemente Makoto-kun ocupara tres cuartos de su cerebro. El cuarto restante se lo atribuí a otros muchachos bronceados.

Bufé, pasando mis dedos por las hebras de mi cabello largo. No, yo no estaba molesta porque ella hubiera respondido correctamente a aquello que yo había resuelto, pero callé por miedo a parecer idiota. Yo estaba molesta porque aquel era un mal día para mí.

Es preferible callar y parecer un imbécil, a que hablar y constatarlo.

Y, como si de morfina se tratase, el timbre que indicaba el término de las clases colmó mis oídos y relajó mis músculos.

– ¡Ran! – Mi compañera apareció apoyando el rostro sobre mi hombro en el momento en el que yo estaba cumpliendo la importante tarea de ponerme los zapatos para largarme de allí y encomendarme al dios del término de los días. La medianoche, en ese momento, me pareció más lejana que la posibilidad de que el ser humano encuentre la respuesta a su existencia. Hago un inciso en este punto… No es como si en serio me importase _la existencia_ humana. Quiero decir; cualquiera puede imaginar que las preocupaciones de mi vida no pasaban de la cena, los deberes, un amigo de la infancia desaparecido y un alcohólico padre detective. Nada más, claro.

Imaginen mi planificación de un día. Levantarme, cocinar el desayuno para un niño de primaria y para un adicto (nota al margen: **No** soy la madre de ninguno de ellos), ir al colegio, presenciar un crimen, volver a casa, ver uno o dos cadáveres, llamar a la policía, llorar, volver a casa, cenar, dormir (Con infinitas posibilidades de encontrar más crímenes y más cadáveres entre medio de cualquiera de estas actividades).

– Hoy no, Sonoko – sonreí – Tengo que ir a buscar a Conan a la casa de Ayumi.

– ¿La chica Yoshida? – ella bufó, poniéndome las manos en los hombros – Ran, te estás acortando los años de vida. No puede ser que te comportes como una madre con tu padre y con un completo desconocido.

– Que no es eso, mi padre no- Y el niño es pariente de Shinichi, te digo, que no- – balbuceé, intentando digerir las palabras de Sonoko, moviendo con torpeza mis manos frente a mi rostro, como si los gestos completaran las frases que yo, en mi nerviosismo, dejaba inconclusas.

– Como digas, Ran…

Es en ese estilo de frases cuando viene un pero.

– Pero…

Se los dije.

– Tendrías que replantearte ese… estilo de vida que llevas. Ran…

'Tenés 17 años, no podés…' repetí mentalmente, imaginando el siguiente diálogo.

– ¡Tenés solo 17 años! – se llevó las manos a la cintura, como increpándome. Yo alcé suavemente los brazos, colocando mis puños con lentitud en mi pecho, balbuceando negaciones varias. Sonoko sabía que esa conversación me incomodaba.

– Shinichi no sabe lo que se pierde. Nadie con DOS dedos de frente dejaría una mujer así—

– ¡Se me hizo muy tarde! ¡Nos vemos, Sonoko-! – Moví con torpeza mis manos para saludarla, caminando con velocidad a la salida de la habitación, buscando un lugar seguro; a un radio de veinte kilómetros de aquel marojo de reclamos apellidado Suzuki, nombrado Sonoko, que en su ambición de ayudarme, solo terminó hundiéndome en una depresión sempiterna.

Puse un pie fuera de la sala. Solo fue un pie.

– ¡Oi, Ran nee-chan!

– ¿Co—Conan-kun? – Pregunté más bien a modo de acto reflejo (¿quién más podía llamarme con ese tono de voz, con esas palabras y con aquel gesto?), pestañeando alrededor de _muchas_ veces por segundo, como si eso fuera a lograr que mágicamente apareciera frente a mí la razón por la cual el niño estaba a mi lado, fuera de la entrada de mi instituto, y no en donde yo creí que iba a estar. – ¿Por qué-? ¿Qué estás-?

¿Desde cuándo yo tartamudeaba?

– Me perdí en el camino a lo de Ayumi-chan – mencionó, interrumpiendo el torrente de preguntas sin finalizar que le estaba tirando.

Mentía.

Me considero por sobre todas las cosas una persona muy perceptiva. Varias veces pude sentir cosas que iban a suceder: supe que cuando _él_ se fue, no iba a volver por mucho tiempo. Supe que algo malo le pasaría.

– ¡Oi oi, Ran nee-chan! – El pequeño detective intentó llamarme la atención de muchas maneras, al ver que yo no respondía. Desde mover las manos frente a mi rostro, hasta colgarse de mi pierna.

El aura de ese chico… Su forma de hablar, de caminar, de pensar, de vestir, de actuar, de existir.

Yo creo que Conan es Shinichi.

Yo creo Conan _siempre_ fue Shinichi.

Yo creo que lo supe desde el principio.

Apreté el puño con fuerza incontenida, ante la mirada atónita del muchacho.

– ¿R- Ran? – Preguntó, acercándose a mí al ver que mis ojos comenzaban a tornarse cristalinos. Caí de rodillas al suelo a su lado y lo tomé por los hombros. Lo miré por lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad.

– Shinichi. – suspiré luego de lo que a mí me parecieron horas. Él tenía un gesto horrorizado. Caminó tres pasos hacia atrás (sí, tres. Los conté), moviendo sus pequeñas manos frente a su rostro.

– ¿D—De qué hablás, Ran nee-chan?– llevó una mano a su nuca, rascándola en señal de incomodidad ante la situación. Un tic (de Shinichi) ante el nerviosismo. – ¿Pa-Pasó algo con Shinichi nii-chan?

Emané algo parecido a un gemido de frustración y me golpeé suavemente la frente.

No había forma de que ese niño fuera Shinichi. Era _científica_ y _técnicamente_ imposible. Y era mejor tragarse ese cuento _científico_ y _técnico_ que morir en la amargura de creerlo a mi lado como un niño.

– Por primera vez en mi vida, quiero equivocarme.

Conan pestañeó volviendo a su faceta de niño de primaria que a veces dejaba olvidada cuando la situación lo ameritaba. No comprendía del todo mi frase, y yo no pretendía que él la entendiese.

– ¿Curry para la cena? – sonreí, limpiando con la manga de mi blazer las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas.

– ¡Yaaaay! – Festejó él, dando un salto y encaminándose a la puerta– gritó mientras extendía sus cortos brazos, como si fuera un avión y planeara hacia el jardín. – ¡El último es un huevo podrido!

No era Shinichi. Era un niño, y yo estaba lo suficientemente atormentada psicológicamente hablando como para pensar lo contrario.

La ciclotimia de mis pensamientos me estaba mareando. Y la vida me había enseñado que ante la duda, mejor _ni_ pensar en el resultado.

No _creo_ que él sea Shinichi.


	2. No se enoje, desquítese

**Tabla:** 30 leyes de Murphy**  
Tema:** #13 – _No se enoje; desquítese._**  
Rating: **T+ (¡Guarda, pequeñines! ¡Se puso adulta la cosa!)

**Notas:** ¡Veloz actualización, eh! Les vengo con un oneshot un poco más subido de tono. De todos modos, quisiera explicarles previamente algo que pueden saltearse sin sentir ningún tipo de remordimientos. El oneshot se llama Gestalt en honor a las teorías gestalticas del sueño. Estudiosos de esa teoría hablaron de la posibilidad de controlar los sueños, mediante un método de... erh... ¿'disciplinamiento' de la mente? Bueno, no es necesario saber demasiado porque todo está explicado en el oneshot, pero quería darle los créditos a quienes lo merecían. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo oneshot!

* * *

_#13: No se enoje; desquítese_

_**Gestalt**_

* * *

Ser un niño de primaria era, por encima de todas las cosas, en primera medida, antes que cualquier cosa, aburrido. Sintió que podía dar mil explicaciones al respecto: recordaba haber tenido una conversación con Agasa hakase, sobre cuando la gente dice "Oh, qué bellas épocas aquellas cuando era un niño", pero suelen agregar que JAMÁS – insisto, jamás – volverían a vivir su infancia.

Si le hubieran pedido que defina su estadía en ese cuerpo que le había pertenecido diez años atrás, él bien podría haber afirmado que la palabra correcta sería aburrimiento a niveles patológicos.

Más allá de los beneficios de la infancia, a Shinichi no le molestaban las obligaciones que tenía como adulto, pero sí las que tenía como niño-adulto-perseguido-por-una-mafia. Si no se hubiera encariñado con su nuevo yo, estaba seguro de que lo odiaría.

– Te ves horrible. – siseó Ai, sin ningún tipo de introducción ni intención de suavizar el insulto, mientras apoyaba su bolso del colegio en su asiento.

– Buen día para vos también. – le respondió Conan, bostezando y echando la silla hacia atrás con un pequeño empujón de sus cortas piernas.

Ai volvió a prestarle atención a su banco y Conan se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, intentando quitar de sus pensamientos aquellas ideas tan contraproducentes como las que estaba teniendo. Ambos se mantuvieron en un silencio sepulcral. Los momentos de silencio entre Ai y Conan eran fortuitos y se daban en demasía, pero algo que el muchacho adoraba, sin contar el hecho de que era una de las pocas personas con las que podía ser él mismo, era que no le incomodaban en lo absoluto.

– ¿Mala noche? – preguntó Ai, rompiendo el silencio, casi contradiciendo el derrotero de sus pensamientos.

– Tengo pesadillas todos los días. Es insoportable.

– Ara, ¿en serio, Conan-kun? – preguntó una voz desde detrás de ellos, haciendo que ambos se volteen. Se encontraron con la maestra, Kobayashi-sensei, y al notar su gesto de incredulidad, Conan hizo un gran esfuerzo por parecer una pequeña criaturita.

– No puedo dormir bien por las noches… – le dijo, fingiendo un mohín.

La maestra pareció conmovida con el actuado pesar del niño, y se compadeció.

– ¿No querés volver a casa, Conan-kun…? – preguntó Kobayashi-sensei, arrodillándose al lado del niño – La maestra te deja el día libre, y además, te va a dar un consejo para dormir bien cuando llegues a tu casa.

Conan arqueó una ceja, sopesando sus posibilidades. A decir verdad, había muchos puntos a favor y en contra de ese plan. A favor: la idea de volver a la casa de los Mouri sonaba, por encima de todas las cosas, tentadora. En contra: nada evitaría que tuviera pesadillas, y segundo, no se quería imaginar cuál podría ser el consejo que una maestra de primaria pudiera darle.

Kobayashi le sonrió ampliamente, dirigiéndose a ellos mientras sus compañeros llegaban y se acomodaban en sus bancos.

– ¿Nunca te pasó… algo como irte a dormir pensando en algo y soñar con ello?

– Creo que es exactamente lo que me está pasando, maestra. – confesó, colocándose las manos detrás, cruzando los dedos tras su nuca. Haibara lo miró con cierto dejo de interés.

Kobayashi le sonrió con ternura.

– ¿Y no será que andás muy preocupado por algo? Deberías esperar hasta ser mayor para no poder conciliar el sueño por algún problema…

El niño de anteojos rió con despreocupación, dirigiéndole por un segundo un gesto de socorro a Haibara, que lo ignoró abiertamente, bostezando.

– ¿Por qué… por qué no empezás a inventar una historia, Conan-kun? – propuso ella, haciendo que Conan la mire con incredulidad – Acostate, cerrá los ojos, y dejá que tu mente te cuente una historia que realmente quieras oír. Donde todos tus deseos se hagan realidad…

Una imagen bastante nítida apareció en la mente de Conan. La palabra _deseo_ sólo le recordaba a una cosa. La mirada fija de la maestra lo intimidó, e intentó poner gesto de sorpresa.

– No escapes de tus problemas. – dijo, cortante, la maestra. Suavizó su gesto unos segundos después – … Pero focalizate en algo bueno que quisieras que ocurra. Dormí boca arriba, e intentá no moverte. Concentrá todas tus fuerzas… todas… en tu historia.

– _Gestalt_.

Kobayashi y Conan voltearon a ver a Ai, que hablaba y hojeaba una revista sin mirarlos directamente.

– La teoría del sueño lúcido. El control del conciente sobre el inconsciente, con el posible riesgo de una parálisis corporal. Si mal no recuerdo, esa teoría se llama Gestalt y-

Se escuchó un golpe sonoro, y Ai soltó un quejido.

– ¡AY! O… ¡O eso vi en un documental con el profesor la otra noche!

Kobayashi suspiró aliviada, como si la última frase relajara un nervio de sospecha. Ai y Conan se enviaron silenciosas miradas de odio. Ai lo maldijo por su patada. Conan la maldijo por no poder fingir infancia por más de cinco segundos.

Sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacía, Conan afirmó con la cabeza unas cuantas veces y luego de algunas llamadas a la agencia de Mouri, el niño ya estaba volviendo al que era su hogar hacía mucho tiempo. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó el trayecto que separaba la agencia de la escuela, pensando en el consejo de Kobayashi.

Rió para sus adentros al notar la importancia que le estaba dando a un consejo dado a un niño de primaria… Pero, ¿qué perdía intentándolo? De todos modos, iba a dormir al llegar, con pesadillas o no.

Subió las escaleras bostezando, y maldiciendo por tener que subirlas a su condición de niño, a los que lo encogieron, al profesor Agasa que nunca lo dejó decir la verdad, al calentamiento global, y a todo lo que se le cruzara por la cabeza.

– ¡Y-O-K-O-CHAAANN~~~! – escuchó, a la vez que abría la puerta. No se molestó en saludar a Kogorou Mouri. No estaba de humor como para ser sociable, ni tampoco tenía sentido hablarle cuando este estaba ebrio (cosa que sucedía aproximadamente el 90% de las veces).

Se apresuró a su habitación y en aproximadamente treinta segundos ya estaba en pijama, acostado en su futon, con las manos cruzadas detrás de su nuca. 'Así que inventarme una historia, eh…' pensó.

Alguna que otra imagen se cruzó por su cabeza, pero cuando éstas comenzaron a volverse no aptas para todo público, comenzó a rascarse la cabeza con desesperación, para llevar sus pensamientos a otro puerto. _Esa_ clase de sueños siempre lo dejaban alterado y no podía hablarle a _ella_ por el resto del día, de la vergüenza que le daba.

'_Boca arriba'_

'_Intentá no moverte'_

Nada perdía intentándolo. Bajó los brazos, se quitó los anteojos, y se colocó en la posición que Kobayashi-sensei le había indicado. Cerró los ojos de a poco, intentando focalizarse en despejar su mente de preocupaciones y dejarla en blanco para comenzar la historia…

Se quedó quieto como una estatua y, descreyendo un poco de lo que estaba por intentar, se imaginó a sí mismo, en su forma real, e intentó recordar la sensación que le causaba señalar al culpable, descubrir sus trucos y técnicas, y dejarlo expuesto. Así estuvo lo que calculó veinte minutos, redactando mentalmente un complicadísimo caso de muertes en serie, y su resolución.

Quiso levantar la mano para señalar a un culpable que en su imaginación aparecía como una sombra negra de la que sólo podía distinguir los ojos, pero algo le impidió moverse.

'_El control del conciente sobre el inconsciente, con el posible riesgo de una parálisis corporal.' _Las palabras de Haibara repiquetearon en su mente, haciendo un eco sordo en toda su cabeza. ¿Era posible que le hubiera salido mal… que fuera a tener una pesadilla sin precedentes? No sentía su cuerpo. No lo podía mover. Veía sombras a su alrededor y su propio cuarto, envuelto en las tinieblas. Temblaba de miedo. Era la peor pesadilla que había tenido en toda su vida… Temía por su propia vida.

El cuarto comenzó a iluminarse de a poco. Ahogó un grito en su garganta cuando vio a Gin y a Vodka frente a él, con un gesto claramente compungido. Miró hacia todos lados, pero sólo pudo ver luz, y a las dos figuras de la organización parados frente a él.

– ¡CARAJO! – gritó Gin, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Conan quiso alzar la voz pero nada salió de su garganta.

– Kudou, lo lograste. – dijo una voz a sus espaldas que no supo reconocer – Se acabó. Se acabó todo.

Aquella parálisis comenzó a tornarse en una relajación absoluta de sus músculos. El rostro, marcado por el miedo, comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa sincera. El sonido antes indefinido, comenzó a poder identificarse con las sirenas de diversas patrullas policiales… Y aquel escenario iluminado eran las afueras de un depósito, con todas las luces de la policía enfocadas en los sospechosos, que eran esposados en ese preciso momento.

Se había acabado, así como le había dicho esa voz misteriosa que lo había llamado por su apellido real…

'Un momento. '

– Kudou… – repitió, con una voz que sólo había podido usar gracias a un moño cambiador de voces.

Se palpó el cuerpo y el rostro repetidas veces, y se acercó a un automóvil de la policía para verse reflejado en el vidrio… Y Shinichi Kudou le devolvió el gesto. Sonrió hasta casi acalambrarse el rostro, y se volteó a ver la escena.

Era él mismo otra vez, y Gin y Vodka eran arrastrados por la policía a un coche patrulla. El hombre de cabello largo plateado no cabía en sí de ira, maldiciendo a todo aquel que lo tocara.

– ¡Kudou! Vamos a llevarlos a la comisaría. ¿Por qué no nos acompañás en el interrogatorio? Seguro que querés saber más de-

Megure-keibu no tuvo que decir más, ya que Shinichi ya estaba sentado en el asiento delantero del coche patrulla.

Mientras el automóvil seguía su ruta, Shinichi sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele por la boca. Los había atrapado, era él mismo… Se había acabado. Una idea clara de lo que debía hacer se había formado en su mente. Había una persona que había sufrido en silencio su ausencia, y, ahora que sabía que estaba a salvo, era hora de que supiera toda la verdad.

Sintió como el auto se detenía y mientras los hombres de negro eran escoltados dentro de la comisaría, el detective adolescente se dio un tiempo para organizarse. ¿Cómo decírselo? ¿Echaría de menos al niño de anteojos…?

– … Ran. – suspiró, recordándola.

Un murmullo leve se escuchó desde atrás, haciendo que Shinichi se voltee con sorpresa. Ahí estaba ella, como si la hubiera llamado, sentada donde hacía un segundo estaban Gin y Vodka. El vidrio que separaba los asientos delanteros de los traseros no permitía que el sonido se colara, así que el joven abandonó su cómodo asiento para abrir la puerta trasera y sentarse al lado de su amiga de la infancia.

La sonrisa que tenía se difuminó en un segundo, en cuanto la vio. Había algo extraño en su gesto, y algo más extraño en su blazer del colegio y su corbata tirados en el asiento.

– ¿Ran…?

Ella levantó su mirada para observarlo, y se corrió a un lado para darle espacio. Él se sentó a su lado y cerró la puerta, que hizo un ruido sordo que cortó el silencio del lugar, que parecía vacío. Le sonrió con una alegría profunda.

– ¡No vayas a darme una de tus patadas por haberme tardado tanto en volver, eh, Ran! Quiero creer que me ext-

– Shinichi… – murmuró ella casi en un ronroneo, inclinándose ligeramente hacia él.

Shinichi pensó que había algo realmente extraño en la forma en la que lo miraba.

Shinichi corroboró que había algo realmente extraño en Ran en el momento en el que ella pasó una pierna por encima de su cuerpo, sentándose sobre él, enfrentándolo.

– ¡R- Ran! – soltó, echándose lo más para atrás que el asiento le permitió. Comenzó a mirar hacia los costados, asustado de que alguien pudiera estar en las cercanías.

Desvió la mirada para verla a los ojos y casi escuchó el sonido de una barrera romperse. No pudo despegar la vista de la chica, de su gesto claramente relajado, ni pudo ignorar la sensación que le causaba tenerla encima, de sentir las piernas de ella a sus costados, y el peso de su cuerpo sobre él.

Quiso reír para volver la situación menos incómoda, pero nuevamente todo se le atragantaba en la garganta… Sus piernas… su cadera contra la de él…

– ¿Por qué lo negás? – habló ella, dirigiéndose directamente a él con una frase por primera vez.

– ¿N- negar qué? – se apresuró a responder – ¡Ran… Ran, alguien puede vernos!

La chica, que se había mantenido con un gesto impasible todo el tiempo, le sonrió juguetona. Se inclinó hacia él, casi pegándosele.

– ¿Es que no me querés… Shinichi…?

El aludido se desordenó el pelo con real desesperación. Era todo lo contrario, ¿pero cómo podía decírselo? Estaba desconcertado, asustado porque alguien los vea, y claramente alterado por la cercanía del cuerpo de la chica. Supuso que ella debía notarlo para ese entonces.

Ran se arqueó hacia él sutilmente y le habló al oído.

– Me deseás.

Lo afirmó. No era una pregunta. Su voz no temblaba, no dudaba: lo sabía. Shinichi tragó saliva. Sintió el pecho de su amiga de la infancia rozar el suyo, y volvió a escuchar otra barrera derrumbarse. Volvió a tragar saliva sonoramente, y no pudo más que responder con la verdad.

– … Siempre. – confesó, colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella, buscando separarla para mirarla a los ojos. No era el lugar para confesarle aquello, pero así se había dado. Lo que restaba era convencerla de ir a un lugar donde pudiese hablarle de lo ocurrido, y si todavía tenía todos sus órganos y articulaciones intactos, ahí… podría intentar acercarse en un sentido más físico.

Asintió mentalmente. El plan parecía honesto y genial, tanto que quería congratularse a sí mismo, si no fuera porque al separarla, ella subió sus propias manos a la camisa que ella misma llevaba puesta, y de forma lenta y tortuosa deshizo la unión de los botones.

Shinichi quiso tragar saliva, pero su garganta estaba completamente seca, y sus ojos imantados al cuerpo de Ran. Inventó un total de cientotreintaidos frases para pedirle que se detuviera, para explicarle que no era una buena idea desvestirse en un coche patrulla, y que peor idea era exponerse frente a alguien que prácticamente quería comérsela viva, pero sólo pudo soltar un monosílabo, mezcla entre un gemido y un gruñido gutural, que resonó en el automóvil.

La muchacha culminó su labor y volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa, al parecer entretenida con el hecho de que no pudiera mirarla directamente a los ojos por más de dos segundos.

El detective sacudió la cabeza varias veces, soltándose reprimendas a sí mismo. Mirarla así era, en el principio de la lista de cosas, totalmente irrespetuoso.

– ¡Ran-! – le volvió a poner las manos en los hombros, temblando porque el gesto no era para separarla sino para que sus manos no se deslicen solas a donde no deberían – ¡Estamos en un coche patrulla! No podemos…

– ¿Por qué, Shinichi…? – preguntó ella, con un tono inocente que hizo que al muchacho lo recorra un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. Cuando quiso responderle que podían encontrarlos, ella volvió a cuestionarlo – ¿Por qué… siempre… te reprimís? ¿Por qué lo negás…?

Ran tomó una mano del muchacho con delicadeza y la hizo descender con cuidado, hasta apoyarla en su delantera expuesta.

– Me querés.

Y la última barrera se rompió en mil pedazos.

Shinichi, desprovisto de todo el autocontrol que se había forzado a mantener, deslizó con velocidad una mano en torno a la cintura de ella, acercándola para unir así sus labios. Tembló cuando sintió la calidez de unos labios que había deseado desde los comienzos de su adolescencia, pero tantos sentimientos agolpados no iban a entorpecer la labor que tenía entre manos. Recorrió con su mano toda la espalda de la chica, disfrutando de cada espacio de piel que estaba expuesto, y emanando un gruñido, le quitó la camisa.

Ella soltó un gemido de sorpresa al verse descubierta así, pero el muchacho no reparó en ello. No, esa karateka había liberado a una bestia que estaba reprimida hacía muchos años como para hacerla echarse atrás. Ran sonrió de forma lasciva y le puso las manos en los hombros, separándolo de ella.

– Ran. – la llamó, no con la ternura y preocupación que venía usando hasta ahora, sino más bien como un reproche por separar sus cuerpos.

Volvió a quedarse sin habla, ya que la intención de su amiga era todo menos inocente. Se estaba separando para permitirle admirar la vista, para dejarlo ver su cuerpo cubierto en su parte superior sólo por el sostén.

En el auto sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la respiración agitada de ambos.

– Estoy a un paso de no poder detenerme, Ran. – confesó con un tono ronco, apretando las uñas en torno a la tela del asiento del coche.

La chica rió suavemente, y se corrió un mechón, pasándolo detrás de su oreja. Hizo un movimiento con su cadera, aprovechando la posición en la que estaban. Recibió a modo de respuesta un beso violento, pasional y que trasmitía todo aquello que se había guardado desde que se había dado cuenta de que su amiga le atraía de una forma más adulta de la que había pensado.

Enredó los dedos en el cabello de la chica, acercándola con la otra mano puesta en su cintura, y exploró el interior de su boca, apretándola contra él. La escuchó gemir dentro del beso y tuvo que apretar los músculos para controlarse e ir más despacio con ella.

– S—Shinichi… – gimió, inclinándose levemente para morderle el cuello. El detective ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para darle espacio, pero la presión que sentía justo donde ella estaba sentada se estaba tornando dolorosa, entre sus gemidos y sus reacciones.

De un movimiento menos brusco que los demás, cambió de posiciones, poniéndola bajo él, acostándola en el asiento donde estaban. Ella volvió a murmurar su nombre y él sólo pudo hundirse nuevamente en sus labios, acariciándole la espalda buscando el enganche de su sujetador. La tela que los separaba ya comenzaba a molestarlo, y ya habían llegado a un punto en el que no podía fingir desinterés por lo que dicha prenda ocultaba.

Un sonido estridente, que le pareció reconocer, inundó el ambiente. El muchacho intentó ignorarlo, y una vez encontró el enganche del sostén, lo soltó. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con tenerla así, bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo su nombre…?

– Ran… – murmuró por lo bajo, extasiado.

Y el sonido se hizo cada vez más fuerte y no fácil de ignorar.

– Shi… ni… chi… – gimió ella, apretando las piernas en torno a la cadera de él.

– ¡Ran…! – gruñó él, sin poder contenerse, apresurándose a mover las manos para quitarle la molesta prenda…

Y reconoció el sonido molesto como el de su celular. Abrió los ojos de par en par, empapado en sudor, y desconcertado. Miró a su alrededor y vio su habitación, y pocos segundos tardó en notar que había sido despertado del mejor sueño que había tenido en su vida.

Tomó el celular en su mano pequeña y no comprendió cómo este no se rompió en mil pedazos.

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

– ¡Aaaah! ¿Qué maneras son esas de saludarme, Kudou?! – dijo muy ofendido el muchacho que había llamado por teléfono.

– Hattori, te podés ir a la mierda.

Heiji pestañeó unas cuantas veces, sin entender la absolutamente profunda ira del niñito.

– ¿L—llamo en mal momento?

– VOY A ASESINARTE, Y VOY A ESCONDER TU CADÁVER Y JAMÁS VAN A DESCUBRIRLO.

Supuso que aunque no lo estuviera escuchando al teléfono, sus gritos llegarían a Osaka.

– VOY A ASEGURARME DE QUE SEA UNA MUERTE DOLORSA, HATTORI.

– Kudou, ¿qué te pasa?!

– ¡O MORÍ POR TU PROPIA CUENTA Y AHORRAME EL VIAJE A OSAKA!

Heiji escuchó el sonido del teléfono que indicaba que el receptor había cortado la llamada. De todos modos, lejos de alguna reacción, se quedó allí, mirando la pantalla, sin comprender exactamente qué había hecho.

Conan se dejó caer nuevamente al futon, apretando los puños con fuerza. A veces, _prefería las pesadillas. _


	3. Use la vestimenta apropiada

**Tabla: **30 leyes de Murphy

**Tema: **_#14: Use la vestimenta apropiada y el papel se representa solo._

**Rating:** K (¡sanito, para toda la familia!)

**Nota:** La idea para este fic me viene dando vueltas por la cabeza hace mucho tiempo, así que tenía que plasmarla. ¡Pido infinitas disculpas por mi INCAPACIDAD ABSOLUTA para inventar y redactar casos! Más allá de eso, no hay mucho que explicar, pero voy a utilizar estas notas para agradecer el primer review (¡emoción!). Tu crítica sobre la forma de redacción me dio de lleno, y creo que tenés mucha razón, así que... hice el intento. Si se me escapa el modo argentino pido perdón, pero traté de hacerlo más neutro. ¡Te dedico este capítulo! Ah, y con respecto a la pregunta del lemon que me hiciste, todavía lo estoy pensando. Porque hay una suerte de lemon, según lo que planifiqué... pero no les va a gustar nada de qué va.

(Heiji Hattori me apunta con un arma, así que pido honorablemente disculpas por haberlo mandado a la reverendísima mierda en el capítulo anterior. Perdón, Hattori, perdóoooon... podés bajar la escopeta, ya está...)

* * *

_#14: Use la vestimenta apropiada y el papel se representa solo._

**La víctima y el velador**

* * *

La imagen era horrenda. La sangre, que se había esparcido por toda la –antes – pulcra alfombra del living, inundaba la habitación de un hedor macabro al que, lamentablemente, todos los que la habitaban estaban acostumbrados. Por otro lado, la mujer de la que manaba la siniestra corriente líquida era tan hermosa que la escena se volvía más cínica. Su piel pálida contrastaba con el color oscuro de la sangre proveniente de la herida de bala que tenía en el pecho. Su gesto, no obstante, lejos de parecerse a quienes eran abatidos por un arma de fuego que veían frente a frente, era calmo. Normalmente, uno se imaginaría que el rostro podría haber sido desfigurado por el miedo de la situación, dejándole una mueca post-mortem no muy relajada; no obstante, la mujer tenía un rictus sereno... como si durmiera.

El cabello marrón estaba esparcido, y los claros ojos liláceos, cerrados.

– Un tiro en el corazón. – murmuró un niño de anteojos, arrodillado a un lado del cadáver – Muerte instantánea.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y repasó el cuerpo con sus ojos. Y tuvo que aceptar la verdad: jamás pensó que Ran sería la víctima. Arrugó el ceño, un gesto usual cuando llegaba la hora de pensar. Caminó alrededor del cuerpo de la mujer, buscando cualquier evidencia que podría habérsele escapado.

– Conan-kun… ¡Conan-kun! – repitió con exasperación una voz que el niño conocía a la perfección – Tengo aquí los informes… Como bien dijiste, ningún testeo de pólvora dio positivo.

El pequeño se acomodó las gafas, mientras le hacía un gesto de agradecimiento a Sato, que sostenía los estudios en la mano, y volvió a repasar la escena del crimen, restándole importancia al cuerpo que yacía en el medio de la iluminada habitación, y prestándole más a las llaves tiradas al lado de la víctima, a la ventana y a los libros esparcidos.

_'Veamos'_ pensó el pequeño, acariciándose la barbilla en gesto pensativo, _'el cuarto estaba completamente cerrado antes de que consiguiéramos la llave. Encontramos el cuerpo en el medio de la habitación, con un tiro en el corazón. Y todos los invitados esta noche hicieron la prueba que demuestra si existen residuos de pólvora en su ropa, y todos dieron negativo'_.

Los tres policías que se encontraban en la sala observaron con atención su incesante vaivén por la escena del crimen. De vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas, pero de inmediato volvían a centrar su interés en el pequeño detective.

– Tiene que haber sido alguien de afuera. El culpable no puede estar entre los que se encuentran en este momento en la casa. – concluyó Takagi, luego de echarle un vistazo a los que habitaban la sala contigua, sospechosos del crimen.

– _¡A-re-re!_ ¿Takagi-keiji cree en fantasmas?

– ¿Fa—Fantasmas?! – gritó Takagi, mirando con cierto pánico al niño, y alternando la mirada con Sato, que parecía entretenida con el tópico de la charla.

El niño sonrió y sus anteojos mostraron un destello.

– Porque… Si revisamos todas las ventanas y vimos que todas estaban cerradas, y ninguna estaba forzada, y en el momento del crimen, Sato-keiji y Takagi-keiji estaban en la puerta de entrada… ¡Bueno, es que solamente un fantasma podría haberse escabullido sin que lo vieran!

Sato le sonrió con ternura al niño e intercambió una mueca con Takagi, que miraba de vez en vez al cuerpo de Ran.

_'La cerradura no estaba forzada. Ella conocía al atacante'_ pensó con tranquilidad el niño, y volvió a pasearse por la escena.

– ¡Oi, oi! ¿nos van a tener mucho más tiempo o qué? – gritó una voz desde la otra habitación, en un claro _osaka-ben_.

– ¿Alguna idea en mente, Conan-kun? – preguntó Megure-keibu, al notar la impaciencia de los sospechosos.

– Ahora que sabemos que el culpable es uno de ellos, tenemos que interrogarlos. – dijo, casi en una orden, el pequeño.

Sato obedeció y mandó a llamar a todos los sospechosos, que esperaban en la habitación contigua a la que tenía el cadáver. Uno a uno fueron entrando, sentándose lejos del cadáver. Los siete miraron el cuerpo de Ran, tendido en un charco de sangre ya casi seca, pero más atención le prestaban al niño que se paseaba de lado a lado, buscando pistas.

Conan se paró entre el cuerpo y un velador, mirando a ambos por amplios períodos de tiempo. _'Entiendo… entiendo cómo fue, pero no entiendo cómo logró cerrar el cuarto… Tch, tampoco sé quién fue…'_.

– Vamos a hacerles unas preguntas. – siseó, tajante, Megure-keibu. En su porte de policía, era casi imposible contradecirlo – Quisiéramos confirmar sus coartadas para la hora del crimen.

Una mujer de cabello casi rubio y una gran vincha como decoración dio un paso hacia adelante, accediendo a ser la primera interrogada. Se le escapó una mueca al ver el cuerpo de su mejor amiga tendido en un río de sangre.

– Yo estaba en el living con todos ustedes… ¡No me mires así, niñato, no puedo ser la culpable! – se defendió Sonoko, colocándose las manos en la cadera – Yo estaba en el living con Kazuha-chan y Makoto, tomando un café. Escuchamos el tiro y corrimos, como todos, hasta aquí arriba. Cualquiera de los dos puede confirmar la coartada.

Los susodichos asintieron con la cabeza. Kazuha ladeó la cabeza mirando al niño, apretando el agarre que tenía alrededor del brazo de un muchacho moreno, que decidió ser el siguiente en explicar su situación.

– En el momento del crimen, estaba en el balcón con Kudo… – comenzó Heiji, a lo que Kazuha lo miró extrañada – En fin, estábamos hablando de Holmes- Más bien, yo estaba soportando oírlo hablar de Holmes, cuando decidió ir a mostrarme un libro. Y como dijo esa nee-chan, me encontré con todos cuando escuché el disparo.

– Entonces no tienes coartada. – murmuró, con un gesto casi de vergüenza ajena, Conan.

Las miradas de todos en el lugar recayeron en un hombre sentado con intranquilidad en un sillón cercano al cadáver, que jugaba con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

– … ¿Uh? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué? ¿Qué me miran? ¡Es mi hija, no podría haberla matado! – gritó Kogoro, bastante molesto. – Además, estaba con Agasa-hakase tomando unas copas.

Mientras Agasa asentía con la cabeza, Kogoro esbozó una sonrisa tonta y se balanceó de lado a lado, emulando que tomaba y que, por la embriaguez, caía dormido. Algo que solía suceder, haciendo que esa pantomima se vuelva innecesaria. El patético acto fue detenido cuando se escuchó un ruido sordo que retumbó en la habitación que hizo que algunos de los que la habitaban en ese momento se voltearan a ver.

– ¡A—au!

– ¿Qué pasa, Kudo? – preguntó Heiji Hattori, acercándose a él.

– Nada, nada…

El pequeño Conan se acercó al objeto que había hecho el ruido, y lo reconoció como las llaves de la habitación. Con gesto pensante, se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo y lo miró por largo rato. El rostro, tranquilo, estaba iluminado por la luz de la habitación y de los veladores.

Las llaves. El velador.

¡Lo tenía, lo tenía!

_'Eso todavía tiene que estar aquí, si mi deducción es correcta'_ pensó con alegría, correteando por la casa con seguridad, mientras los sospechosos lo miraban con sorpresa y muchos de ellos sonreían. Sin prestarles atención, se paró frente a una pared que tenía una pequeña repisa y sonrió casi siniestramente al ver comprobada su teoría. _'Lo sabía. El culpable tiene que ser **él**. No hay otra explicación.'_

Volvió a los saltos, inundado por la sensación fresca y confortante que le causaba resolver un misterio. Pasó el cuerpo de Ran de un saltito, se aclaró la garganta, y miró a todos los sospechosos, que esperaban con ansias este momento.

– _Chiisana tantei_… ¿Ya encontraste al culpable?

– En efecto. – dijo él, acomodándose los anteojos, contento de recibir de golpe toda la atención. – El culpable nos engañó a todos desde un principio. Pensamos en… algo como… ¿cómo podría haberle disparado si todo estaba cerrado? El crimen se cometió de una manera simple: el culpable tocó la puerta, disparó a la víctima, y esperó a que todos llegáramos para jugar su papel de inocencia.

– ¡Pero si la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, Conan-kun! – explicó Kazuha, arrodillándose frente al niño.

– Y allí está el engaño. La puerta… jamás estuvo cerrada para el criminal.

Su voz había bajado algunas octavas al decir esa última frase, cosa que hizo que todos contengan el aliento.

– Pero entonces, ¿cómo…? ¡Si todos vimos…!

– Lo que vimos fue una farsa. Existen dos copias de la llave: una que poseía la víctima, y una de repuesto, que supuestamente fue a buscar quien nos abrió la puerta…

El aludido abrió los ojos, mostrando sus pupilas dilatadas de golpe.

– Así es… El culpable es… ¡usted, el marido de la víctima, Shinichi Kudo!

– Momento, momento, Conan. Todos me vieron abrir la puerta. ¿Cómo puedo haber fingido abrir una puerta? – Shinichi extendió los brazos, acercándose al pequeño de gafas.

… Y aquello logró que el niño esboce una sonrisa sincera.

– Oh, no, claro. La puerta estaba cerrada. La farsa fue hacernos creer que con la que estaba abriendo era con la llave de repuesto. Usó la llave que le quitó a su víctima luego de matarla: fingió haber recién llegado al lugar, y corrió a buscar las supuestas llaves de repuesto. Al abrir la puerta, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue dejar caer las llaves de la víctima al piso, y en el momento que todos nos acercamos al cuerpo, patearlas para que pareciese como si nunca hubieran salido de aquí. Siempre las tuvo en su poder. Sólo tuvo que cerrar la puerta luego de matarla. Fue rápido: el tiempo en el que supuestamente había ido a buscar el libro de Holmes para mostrarle a Hattori Heiji.

Todos se quedaron sin habla y observaron al niño caminar de lado a lado, exponiendo su teoría. Lo hacía con una tranquilidad absoluta, que cualquiera que lo viera de afuera, no entendería el lazo que unía a Ran, la víctima, con el pequeño.

– Si va a culparme, pequeño detective, tiene que mostrarme pruebas.

– ¿Por qué no se acercan a la repisa donde están las llaves…? Si usted no es el culpable, allí no debería haber una llave de repuesto, ya que debería ser la que usted trajo consigo. ¿Puede mostrarnos la llave…?

Shinichi enmudeció, bajando los brazos de a poco.

– No es prueba suficiente, Conan-kun. – dijo Sato, acercándose a él – ¿Por qué no hay residuos de pólvora en su ropa…?

– Eso fue fácil. La lámpara de allí… – señaló el niño – ¿Ven la pantalla de esa lámpara? … Es especialmente chica en la parte de arriba, ¿no creen? Tiene el diámetro suficiente para que pase un arma… evitando así que la pólvora pase a quien la sostiene.

– ¿Pero cómo consiguió Kudo que nee-chan no le diga nada? – cuestionó Hattori – Nadie entra a una habitación y toma la pantalla de un velador…

– Ugh… Es normal que hablen de eso… Hace _siglos_ que mamá le pide que lo repare.

– ¡Eso es verdad! – protestó ella.

– Ran, eres el cadáver. Compórtate como tal. – siseó Shinichi.

– Perdón…

Takagi entró a la habitación a las corridas.

– ¡Es verdad! ¡Las llaves de repuesto están en la repisa, y la pantalla de la lámpara dio positivo a la pólvora!

Shinichi rió a viva voz, como todos en la habitación, y extendió sus dos manos hacia adelante, en dirección a Megure, pero mirando al niño.

– ¿Va a arrestarme ahora, oficial, o puedo despedirme de mi… – torció la mirada para ver a Ran, que lo miraba entretenida desde el suelo – … pseudo-difunta esposa?

Kazuha estrechó entre sus brazos al pequeño Conan, que se puso rojo de la vergüenza al sentir el afecto asfixiante de la aikidoka. Hizo muchas piruetas intentando deshacerse de la unión, ya que tenía una idea fija en la mente y necesitaba ir hacia _allí_.

– ¡Digno, digno hijo de Kudo! – dijo Megure-keibu, aplaudiendo la deducción del niño.

Ran levantó su torso lentamente, riéndose al mismo tiempo que su amiga Sonoko. No llegó a incorporarse del todo, ya que los brazos de su esposo se cerraron en torno a ella y no le permitieron moverse.

– ¡Odio que interpretes a la víctima!

– Pero _tú_ fuiste el que dijo que debíamos abandonar la muerte del señor Tigre y el misterioso inspector Winnie Pooh, – respondió Ran, nombrando peluches – para 'darle a Conan un ambiente más real en los casos'.

– ¡Pero no su madre! ¡Y yo no su asesino!

– ¡Pero si tu inventaste el caso, Kudo! – rió Heiji – Buena deducción, niñato. Vas a ser mejor que tu padre, muchacho, y casi tan bueno como yo...

Ignorando el golpe estridente que le propinó Kazuha a su marido, Shinichi hizo un mohín que Ran no pudo resistir. Enroscó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su amigo, esposo y compañero y juntó su frente con la de él.

– Siempre vas a estar ahí para protegerme. Siempre estuviste.

Ambos acercaron sus rostros con lentitud, sintiendo aquel usual repiqueteo en el corazón que, aún después de nueve años de casados, no cedía lugar a emociones más tranquilas. Pero sus labios no llegaron a tocarse, por un grito desaforado de un pequeño de ocho años.

– ¡No quiero que la víctima sea mamáaaaaaaaaaaa!

Todos sonrieron con ternura al ver el llanto sin trapujo alguno de parte del niño, que en pocos segundos estaba siendo consolado en los brazos de su madre.

– Excelente deducción, Conan. – dijo Shinichi, felicitándolo orgulloso, acariciando con cierta violencia el cabello de su hijo – ¿Pero qué hubieras hecho si me hubiese llevado las llaves de repuesto?

El pequeñín sollozó levemente contra el cuerpo de su madre.

– H—hubiera mandado a revisarte. No las podrías haber escondido muy lejos… y para que no te descubrieran, no podrías haberlas dejado en cualquier lugar…

Su sollozo fue dando paso a una serie de charlas con su padre sobre las dificultades de la investigación. Ran observó a los dos por largo rato. Su hijo, Conan, era un reflejo exacto de su padre. Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con un padre detective y un amigo de la infancia fanático del misterio, su hijo había heredado la pasión por los crímenes. Shinichi emulaba casos para él, que se divertía en grande resolviéndolos. La mujer acarició el cabello del niño, un tanto más claro que el de su padre (herencia de ella, probablemente), y lo vio acomodarse los anteojos. Casi parecía un chiste que tuviera problemas de vista, heredados de su abuela Eri y su abuelo Yuusaku: era un reflejo exacto de su esposo cuando había tenido que hacerse pasar por un tal Conan Edogawa.

Aquel guerrero formidable que se había mantenido a su lado, protegiéndola sin flaquear, mientras ella lloraba creyéndolo perdido. Tanto había amado a ese pequeño que en cuanto se enteró que estaba embarazada decidió, sin derecho a réplica, que aquella criatura llevaría ese nombre. ¿Y qué iba a quejarse su padre, que admiraba a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?

Ran cerró los ojos, y agradeció a la vida por el camino que habían podido seguir después de tantas mentiras y tanto dolor. Su esposo le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo y su hijo reposaba con paz en sus piernas, apoyado contra su pecho. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

– Señores, ¿les parece bien si este cadáver se cambia y limpia el desastre que dejó su esposo asesino? Los invitados- es decir, los sospechosos, seguro quieren un café.

Kazuha y Sonoko rieron al unísono y se acercaron para ayudarla y charlar con ella sobre las técnicas que le había enseñado Yukiko para fingir la sangre desparramada por la habitación.

Conan sonrió al ver a su mamá reír con soltura y colocó las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Pestañeó al voltearse a ver a su padre, que estaba arrodillado a su lado pero miraba un punto fijo en la habitación.

– Tengo que reparar esa lámpara, ¿no?


	4. No puedes caerte del suelo

**Tabla:** 30 leyes de Murphy  
**Tema:** #28 - No puedes caerte del suelo  
**Rating:** K  
**Nota:** Me asusta muchísimo pensar que creí que este fic me costaría horrores. Pensé que iba a tener que ponerle toda la fuerza de voluntad de la que pudiera hacer acopio, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, las palabras salían solas. Por esa misma razón, supongo que debe estar bastante horrible. ¡En fin! ¡Espero que lo disfruten! No es usual en mí hacer este tipo de cosas, y en cierto punto, les va a sonar a una pareja totalmente distinta al ShinRan. Me salió del alma, sepan comprender (?). ¡Gracias al nuevo review! (ya son dos, me siento toda una celebridad). Le dedicaría a ella con cariño el fic, pero me parece que prefiero dejarlo para una ocasión en el que el fic sea más... errh... dedicable.

* * *

_#28: No puedes caerte del suelo_

**El delfín y el tiburón**

* * *

No entiendo exactamente por qué me siento a escribir esto. No sé si pretendo realizar una descarga, si le estoy haciendo caso a mi terapeuta, o si simplemente estoy permitiendo que una pulsión tome control de mí. Una pulsión un tanto desagradable, casi dolorosa, que me empuja a redactar lo que está dentro de mi cabeza.

Nunca fui buena expresando mis sentimientos en palabras. O tal vez me engaño y siempre lo fui, pero disfrazarlo de chistes y mentiras es mi habilidad más desarrollada. La verdad es que con el tiempo descubrí que esa práctica es patética, casi tan patética como yo que estoy aquí, llorando y escribiéndole a nadie. La adolescencia que jamás me permití tener se está manifestando de golpe y porraso, y es claramente avasallante y, en mayor medida, ridícula.

¿Que deje de dar vueltas?  
Tienen razón.

Estoy perdidamente enamorada de Kudo. Siempre lo estuve. Y nunca pude decírselo. Rectifico, porque no me gusta tachar: no creo poder decírselo nunca. Mi subconsciente me juega malas pasadas y hace que confiese de a trozos aquello que siento, para luego tratar de repararlo con un "Estaba bromeando". Él es suficientemente ingenuo como para creerme. O es ingenuo, o idiota, o ambas cosas. El punto es que nunca entiende- o que jamás quiso entender. Supongo que le convenía ignorar mis sentimientos, antes que tener que enfrentarme cara a cara y decirme que no sentía lo mismo por mí.

No, rectifico, es un idiota.

Pero es un idiota que amo. Listo, ya lo dije. Espero, señor terapeuta, esté contento. Yo no lo estoy, si le importa saberlo. Y no, tampoco me siento liberada. De hecho, me siento una imbécil.

Esta carta, de todos modos, no es para hablarles de Kudo. En eso, creo que cada fibra de mi cuerpo está de acuerdo. Ustedes imaginen lo que es sentirse solos en el mundo… Solos. Sin nadie como ustedes, sin alguien con una historia similar con quien compartir las vivencias, las sensaciones. Y de repente, ese alguien aparece. Y es apuesto, condenadamente bueno, estúpidamente obstinado y sencillamente irresistible.

Siempre pensé que nuestra historia con Kudo sería un cuento de hadas. Los dos sufríamos los efectos de la droga que creé, los dos vivíamos con miedo, escondidos. Los dos fuimos brillantes para la edad que teníamos. Dos personas inteligentes, atractivas, con un problema en común. ¿Qué clase de historia no los une? Pues la mía.

Porque está **ella**.

Ugh, menos mal que no iba a hablar de Kudo. La intención real de esta carta es hablar sobre esa mujer. No sé si lo han notado, pero me niego a llamarla por su nombre. Siempre que hablo con él le digo 'tu chica', 'tu novia', 'tu princesa', 'tu persona especial'. Todo eso duele menos que pronunciar su nombre. A veces, ponerle un nombre a algo nos vuelve cercanos a eso que queremos nombrar. Y yo quiero muchas cosas de ella, pero su cercanía justamente no es algo que me interese obtener. Hechas las advertencias, sabrán entonces comprender por qué jamás la llamaré por su nombre a lo largo de este escrito. Descargo. Lo que sea…

¿Por qué duele, se preguntan? Bueno, yo también me lo pregunto, en cierto punto. Voy a intentar dejar que los sentimientos fluyan solos y guíen mis dedos al escribir.

No me duele que Kudo la haya elegido. No me duele porque sienta que Kudo y yo seríamos la pareja perfecta. Me duele saber que esa chica es un ángel. Que merece todo lo bueno que la vida le pueda dar… y que se me retuercen las entrañas de pensarlo.

Ella es todo lo que un hombre podría pedir de una mujer: es atenta, amable, servicial, alegre, y sabe defenderse perfectamente por sí sola. No es muy brillante ni especialmente bonita, pero tiene un alma pura, blanca y casi celestial. ¿Quién iba a querer a un demonio como yo, teniendo siempre a un ángel caído del cielo?

Un tiburón, que escapó de la oscuridad y el frío del océano, jamás puede enfrentarse a la majestuosidad del delfín, la más amada criatura de los mares. Bajo ningún concepto.

Si lucharan, el tiburón le ganaría al bello delfín. El tiburón es más fuerte. Pero todos quieren al _condenado_ delfín. El delfín es hermoso, es amigable con todos los seres humanos… ¿Qué diantres viene a hacer un horrible tiburón en esa imagen perfecta? Eso sería una competencia desigual. Y es en ello donde radica el nudo del problema: siempre me sentí en desventaja. ¿Cómo podía competir yo con un paradigma absoluto de perfección?

…

¿Por qué creen que la ignoré durante meses? Ella, con esa sonrisa amable y esos gestos suaves y maternales, lograba que me dieran espasmos en lo más interno de mi corazón. Nada de sensaciones agradables, nada de mariposas en el estómago: 'náuseas' me parece una palabra más cercana a lo que intento definirles.

Y no le importaba. Nunca le importó. Hizo todo, lo posible y lo imposible, sin pedir a cambio ni un miserable gesto de mis labios.

Tanta luz me cegaba, tanto amor me asqueaba… tanta dulzura me daba diabetes.

¿Quién la había mandado a ser tan agradecida, tan buena, y a hacer tan poco alarde de esas cualidades?

De todos modos, era igual de desagradable verlo a él cuando ella estaba presente. Estaban tan destinados el uno al otro, tan enamorados que la envidia me carcomía hasta los rincones más recónditos de mi cuerpo. ¿Entienden lo mucho que se atraían que hasta sin ser él mismo, ella siempre lo miró con otros ojos? Como Edogawa, no como Kudo. Los mismos ojos. Creo que ni ella lo notó. Pero yo, oh, yo sí. Yo siempre escucho cuando el resto cree que no presto atención alguna. Yo siempre miro cuando todos creen que ignoro.

De todos modos, ella es excelente a la hora de ocultarlo. Yo sé que llora cuando nadie la ve. Yo sé, como mujer, lo que sufre. Sin Kudo, se siente vacía… Y Kudo está conmigo. Y él sabe que ella sufre, y a su vez reconoce que no puede hacer nada.

Y él… él por lo menos pudo hablarlo conmigo. Ella, en cambio, coloca esa pantalla de fortaleza que todos se tragan. Ah, pero yo no. Esa chica no se da cuenta que para alguien lo suficientemente observador, su pantalla tan concienzudamente trabajada se vuelve una pared de cristal. ¡Pero ahí está! ¡ella puede protegerse, y yo no... y yo aquí, detestándola! A veces siento que no puedo caer más bajo. A veces me recuerdo a mí misma que no se puede caer más bajo que el suelo.

… Ella es igual a Akemi. Idéntica a Akemi. Mi pecho se contrae al pensarlo. Supongo que siempre quise evitar pensar en esto. Terapeuta, espero esté saltando en su diván.

¿Por qué a gente como ella le toca sufrir? ¿Es tan fuerte como aparenta? Las flores son frágiles y efímeras. No importa qué tan bien las protejas del viento o de la lluvia, aún si están tras un manto protector… Las flores morirán sin la luz del sol. Dije algo así una vez. Creo haberme equivocado en lo que le pregunté.

"¿Vas a dejarla morir, Kudo?"  
Sí. Porque _tú_ eres su luz solar. _Sólo la estás protegiendo de la tormenta_.

Eventualmente, si esta situación no se revierte, va a terminar marchitándose. Como una bonita planta mal cuidada. Y con ello, se va a marchitar también el alma de Kudo. Yo jamás voy a poder repararla... Esa dependencia me enferma. Estamos en una situación de vida o muerte, y él se da el lujo de amarla como nunca nadie amó a una mujer. Todo sería más fácil si escapáramos… todo sería más simple si fuéramos él y yo. Todo sería mejor si ese amor fuera para mí.

Pero ahí está ella. Y la odio. La odio profundamente. Odio su amabilidad, odio su bondad, odio su luz, odio su pelo, su cuerpo, odio todo el amor que puede profesar, odio su existencia y odio que él la ame.

Pero lo que más odio de ella es que siempre se preocupó por mí.

Lo que más odio de ella es que es y fue capaz de dar la vida por mí.

Lo que más odio de ella es que es mejor persona que yo.

Lo que más odio es que no merezca mi odio.

_Shiho Miyano _(tachado)

**_Ai Haibara_**


	5. Una maldad antigua

**Tabla:** 30 leyes de Murphy  
**Tema:** #15 - No hay nada más respetable que una maldad antigua.  
**Rating:** K  
**Nota:** No estoy muy conforme con esto... Pero mientras más vueltas le doy, más creo que no debería subirlo, y si me sigo autoconvenciendo, esta tabla termina en la nada. Le quiero dedicar este capítulo a Natu, por los preciosos reviews.

Esta vez sí tengo cosas que decir del capítulo. En realidad, no tenía programado subir este tan pronto, pero me pegó la inspiración y tuve que dejarlo salir. Este capítulo está basado en dos escritos: primero, la obra de teatro El Cyrano de Bergerac, una preciosísima y triste historia. Los detalles que incumben a esta historia están explicados dentro del fanfic, así que no los aburro más. El segundo escrito es "Las mujeres sabias" de Marco Denevi, dentro de su libro Falsificaciones. Denevi usa muchas obras clásicas y escribe algo así como parodias sobre las mismas. El Cyrano no fue la excepción, y recibió una versión de Denevi que es muy graciosa (para quienes hayan leído la historia). Es un escrito de un párrafo, nada más, así que lo incluí en la historia. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

(Notita: las cursivas corresponden a fragmentos textuales de la obra de teatro)

* * *

_#15: No hay nada más respetable que una maldad antigua_

**El Cyrano de Bergerac**

(No te amo, amor mío)

* * *

.-.-.  
"_Los hombres la creen tonta. Creen que no se da cuenta de nada, que lo único que sabe hacer es maquillarse, sonreír, manejar con gracia el abanico y tocar el clavicordio. Roxanne no mata una mosca, dicen. Está siempre en las nubes, dicen. En fin, la tienen por una perfecta babieca a la que se la puede engañar como a un niño. Pero es ella quien engaña a todos. Ha comprendido desde el primer momento que las cartas de Christián las escribe Cyrano. Y que el famoso discurso debajo de su balcón lo pronunció Cyrano (reconoció su horrible voz gascona) y no Christián. Sabe que Cyrano es una lumbrera y que Christián es un burro. Pero ama a Christián y no ama a Cyrano. De modo que sigue la comedia. ¿O qué pretendemos? ¿Que admita, delante de todos nosotros, no ignorar las pocas luces de Christián y, sin embargo, estar enamorada de ese borrico? Entonces sí que la pondríamos en la picota. Sus amigas, sobre todo, se burlarían de ella. En cambio nos convence de que está convencida de la inteligencia de Christián gracias a los trucos de Cyrano. Después que se case con Christián todo el gasto de cerebro lo hará ella, aunque atribuyéndoselo a su marido." **Falsificaciones, de Marco Denevi**.  
.-.-._

* * *

_CHRISTIÁN._

_¡Díselo todo!_

_CYRANO._

_¡Te empeñas en tentarme!_

_CHRISTIÁN._

_¡Estoy cansado de llevar en mí mismo un rival!_

* * *

El engaño es, de todas, la más antigua maldad.Más antigua que la prostitución, la avaricia y el pan.

La luz del atardecer, filtrada en forma irregular por las ventanas, le daba a la habitación un tono anaranjado que nacaraba las paredes originalmente blancas, y la piel de una muchacha que, apoyada en su cama, leía un libro. La chica fruncía el ceño. Parecía disgustada con lo que leía. Las lacónicas risas que esbozaba parecían irónicas. De todos modos, no abandonó la lectura hasta que no escuchó la puerta de entrada.

– ¿Conan-kun? – preguntó, sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez en el día.

– ¡Estoy en casa, Ran-nee chan! – respondió el niño con un forzado tono infantil.

El pequeño dejó su bolso en el sillón de la habitación correspondiente a la agencia y subió velozmente escaleras arriba para encontrarse con ella, que apretaba el libro que leía contra su pecho y le sonreía con esa bondad que sólo Ran podía desprender. Sonrió al verla apoyada parcialmente en el marco de la puerta de su habitación e intercambió palabras vacías con respecto a su día. Al niño no le importaba el tópico de la charla: sólo quería verla al regresar y escucharla decir que estaba bien. Ese momento esperaba durante todo el día.

Conan sabía que Sonoko se había equivocado catastróficamente cuando le dijo a Eisuke que Shinichi era el marido a larga distancia de Ran. _Vivían_ juntos, literalmente. Y una de las cosas que más le sorprendió a Conan con respecto a todo el embrollo en el que se vio metido es la emoción con la que esperaba volver a casa para verla allí, esperándolo.

Ran era para él, y pese a que pudiera sonar un tanto machista o rudo, como un lindo labrador. Fiel, siempre presente, siempre dispuesta… siempre allí. Nunca lejos. Siempre ahí cuando se la necesita. Tanta fidelidad hacía que se le encogiera el corazón al pensar en lo mucho que la dañaba al no decirle la verdad con respecto a su identidad.

Jamás se rendía. Ella esperaba fielmente, pese a todas las adversidades y vicisitudes. Por más muertes, por más accidentes, por más secuestros, ella jamás se iba del lado de las personas que la querían y necesitaban. La situación era tan injusta, pero ella era como un junco que, si bien se dobla, siempre sigue en pie.

Y esa bondad intransigente la cegaba.

Los casos no eran lo de ella. Conan sonrió para sus adentros. A Hattori, a Hondou… no les había tomado nada de tiempo darse cuenta de un secreto que guardaba con recelo. Y ella, que día a día lidiaba con sus mentiras y evidentes contradicciones, se tragaba toda la historia. Si no fuera por su ingenuidad, pensó, yo estaría frito.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, notó que hacía arduos minutos que la miraba, sonriente, sin decir palabra alguna. Supuso que ella estaría preguntándose qué pasaba, pero por el contrario, también lo miraba con dulzura.

– ¿Ran-nee chan tiene mucha tarea? – preguntó con inocencia, inclinándose hacia el libro que ella sostenía con recelo contra su pecho.

– ¿Eh? – la muchacha bajó la cabeza para ver a qué se refería. – Oh, esto. Nos pidieron en la escuela que lo leamos, pero yo ya lo leí hace mucho tiempo.

Ambos caminaron hacia dentro de la habitación de Ran mientras hablaban. Ella volvió a dejarse caer a la cama, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Conan cruzó los brazos encima del colchón de la cama y los usó como apoyo para su barbilla.

– De todos modos, es un tanto estúpido… – balbuceó ella, acariciando los bordes de las tapas de la encuadernación.

– ¿Estúpido?

– Es una obra de teatro. – le enseñó el libro, sosteniéndolo frente a él – Se llama 'El Cyrano de Bergerac'… No es que sea estúpido, es que… – trató de buscar las palabras para explicarse por unos segundos –… Creo que subestiman demasiado a Roxanne, la protagonista mujer.

Inocentemente, le preguntó de qué trataba el libro. No que no supiera, había leído esa obra de teatro varias veces, pero preguntarle le aseguraba que ella hablaría y él podría no prestarle la más mínima atención a sus palabras, para dedicarse pura y exclusivamente a su rostro, sus gestos y su cuerpo.

– ¡Oh! Es una historia un poco triste. – mencionó Ran, con un destello peculiar en los ojos que Conan no supo deducir – Cyrano es un poeta con una nariz gigante y fea, que está enamorado de su prima, Roxanne. Pero ella está enamorada de un idiota muy guapo… pero algo tonto. Cyrano quiere que sus sentimientos lleguen a Roxanne pero sabe que ella ama a Christián, el muchacho bonito, y entonces… escribe cartas para ella, firmándolas como Christián. Y así transcurre la historia… Cyrano intenta que Roxanne no se dé cuenta de que su enamorado es un asno, y de que es él quien realmente escribe las cartas. Terminan enviando a Christián y a Cyrano a la guerra, y el pobre niño bonito muere ahí.

Conan, como había predicho él mismo, no le prestó la más mínima atención. Ser, en realidad, un adulto con ciertas lecturas a cuestas, a veces tenía sus beneficios.

– Me da pena Cyrano. – mencionó él, sabiendo de antemano la historia. Trepó a la cama con fingida ingenuidad y tomó el libro, haciendo como si hojeara, sabiendo exactamente lo que buscaba. Se aclaró la garganta y, tratando de imitar a un hombre mayor, leyó – _Este sentimiento, terrible y celoso que me invade, es verdadero amor... Tiene todo el furor triste del amor y sin embargo, no es egoísta ¡Ah! por tu felicidad yo daría la mía, aunque tú nunca llegaras a enterarte de nada. ¡Si alguna vez pudiera, aunque de lejos, oír la risa de la felicidad nacida de mi sacrificio!... ¡Cada mirada tuya suscita en mí una virtud nueva!... ¡me da más valor! ¿Te das cuenta? ¿Entiendes ahora lo que me pasa? ¿Sientes en esta sombra, subir hasta ti mi alma?_

La miró con una sonrisa misteriosa, aún aniñada. Sabía que esas cosas la desconcertaban. De vez en cuando, estirar un poco el límite que tenía su farsa de infancia era divertido. Está bien: era poco lógico que un niño de su edad pudiera haber leído los kanjis que él acababa de recitar, pero encontraría alguna excusa para ello. Seguía siendo agradable verla descolocada por su repentina actitud…  
Pero se congeló al ver la sonrisa de ella.

– _¡Sí! Tiemblo y lloro, y te amo, y soy tuya. ¡Tú me has enloquecido, me has embriagado!_ – le respondió, recordando de memoria un pasaje de la obra, exactamente el que seguía al que él citó, inclinándose hacia el pequeño.

Conan retrocedió, sintiendo cómo la sangre se le subía a las mejillas que se tornaban de un color rojizo. ¿Por qué Ran sonreía como si disfrutara de un chiste interno?

– ¿R- Ran-nee chan? – soltó, nervioso, aun retrocediendo.

– ¿No me preguntaste acaso por qué me parecía algo estúpido, Conan-kun?

Logró sonar calma y tranquila, pero a Conan se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Algo en el rostro de Ran le decía 'yo también puedo jugar tus mismas cartas'.

– Cyrano le oculta la realidad a Roxanne aun cuando no tiene cómo negárselo… – suspiró – ¿Sabes? Yo creo que todos toman a Roxanne por idiota.

– ¿I- Idiota? – A Conan no le gustaba en lo absoluto a dónde estaba yendo a parar la conversación.

– Bueno… Es que… ¿Tu crees que Roxanne no sabía que Christián no era quien decía ser, y que Cyrano no tenía nada que ver con la repentina inteligencia de su enamorado? ¿Tu crees que Roxanne es idiota? Cyrano cree que es idiota. Christián cree que es idiota. Y nadie le quiere decir la verdad. Son todos demasiado _cobardes_.

El niño sintió que el mundo se le caía encima de los hombros.

– ¡Pero no! ¡Roxanne es bonita, Roxanne es adorable… no puede manejar la verdad! Sólo cuando Christián se entera que Roxanne no lo ama por su belleza sino por el contenido de sus cartas, le pide a Cyrano que le diga la verdad, que él no es el autor de esas pasionales palabras. Que el verdadero, enamorado escritor, es Cyrano. Pero Cyrano no escucha, no. Es muy cobarde como para enfrentarla.

La voz de su amiga de la infancia había subido algunas octavas. Parecía estar dejando salir algo que sentía sin miramientos, pero escuchándola con más atención, cada palabra parecía medida, expresada para dar a conocer lo justo y necesario. Calculada con una frialdad absoluta, con una calma displicente.

– Y la ve llorar. Y la ve sufrir. ¡Y Cyrano está ahí, sabiendo que la persona a la que ella ama es él! Pero no, no va a decírselo… y la cree tonta y bonita. Cree que ella no lo sabe... que no sabe la verdad.

La tranquilidad con la que hablaba estremecía cada uno de los nervios del cuerpo de Conan. La vio bajar la cabeza. Y rió con dulzura.

– Aunque estuviera oscuro… ¿en serio los lectores se creen que Roxanne no notó aquella noche que Christián le confesó su amor, que la voz era en realidad de Cyrano…? Simplemente, creo que la subestiman, Conan-kun. Por eso me parece estúpida.

Se hizo un silencio que para él fue eterno. Escuchaba el sonido del reloj y cada momento que pasaba era una puñalada en el pecho. La vio abrazarse las rodillas con gesto vacío. Comparecía frente a él estoica, tanto que casi era imposible darse cuenta que estaba tirando abajo una trabajosa mentira.

– Y me da pena que se lo confiese el momento antes de su muerte. Creo que… bueno, podría habérselo dicho antes de morirse. – se tomó unos segundos en silencio para medir lo que iba a decir – Hay ciertas personas que se creen eternas e inmortales… Y eso las hace pensar que tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que deberían haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Dejó el libro abierto en la cama, sin despegar su mirada de él. Él tragó saliva: había querido jugar con ella un poco, y la partida había cambiado sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto. El viento movió las páginas de la obra de teatro, llegando a los últimos diálogos.

– ¿Cómo no iba a darse cuenta...? – alzó la cabeza para mirar al techo – ... La mentira es la maldad más antigüa del mundo.

Quiso gritar. Quiso preguntarle desde hacía cuánto lo sabía. Quiso aceptarlo todo, decirle la verdad. Quiso negárselo, y mentir. Quiso correr. Quiso abrazarla y reconfortarla. Quiso. Abrió la boca sin tener un discurso armado, pero todas las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta.

– _¿Erais vos?_ – dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio.

– _¡No!_ – respondió él, velozmente, sin ser consciente exactamente de lo que hacía.

– _Hubiera debido adivinarlo cuando él decía mi nombre._

– ¡R- Ran-nee chan! – ella, con tranquilidad, se acercó a él – _¡No… No era yo!_

– _¡Erais vos!_

– P—Pero… _Os juro…_

– _Adivino toda esa impostura generosa. ¡Las cartas eran vuestras!_

– _¡No!_

– _¡Aquellas palabras amorosas y ardientes eran vuestras!_

– _¡No!_

– _Aquella voz en la oscuridad era vuestra._

– _¡Os juro que...!_

– _Y el alma… _– Ran se llevó una mano al pecho – _El alma era la vuestra._

– _Yo nunca os amé._

– _Vos me amasteis._

– _¡Era el otro!_

– _¡Vos me amasteis!_ – repitió ella, con seguridad.

– _¡No!_ – Conan dejó caer el libro a un costado y se quitó los anteojos con lentitud, hablando pausadamente – _... No, amor mío... ¡yo nunca os amé!_

El engaño es, de todas, la más antigua maldad. Más antigua que la prostitución, la avaricia y el pan.


End file.
